¿Y mi chocolate Sakura?
by blackstones3
Summary: Por cierto bastardo. –dice Sai–no vi que a ti la fea te diera chocolates y eso que es tu novia. Tal parece que en verdad te va cambiar por el baka.


**Nota: **este es un especial de San Valentín XD pero decidí hacerlo tomando en base "Poción de amor". Lo hice para que sepan más o menos como inicio la relación de nuestra pareja favorita.

¡ESTE ONE-SHOT ESTA DEDICADO A MI IMOTO DEL ALMA *o* KAO-CHAN FELIZ DIA DE LA AMISTAD! ESPERO SIEMPRE SEGUIR TENIENDO LA LINDA AMISTAD QUE DESDE HACE UN AÑO COMPARTIMOS… BESOTES

**¿Y mi chocolate Sakura?**

Desde esa rara declaración que se hizo gracias al loco plan de Naruto habían pasado casi dos meses. En resultado Sakura y Sasuke llevaban un mes y veinte días de ser novios y vivir juntos.

Comenzaba a amanecer y en el departamento de Uchiha Sasuke, para ser más exactos en su recámara de este se encontraba el pelinegro acostado completamente dormido y a su lado abrazándola de forma posesiva estaba su peli-rosa novia. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos y solo un grueso edredón cubría sus cuerpos, abrigándolos del frío.

Sakura comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo en señal de comenzar a despertarse. Con lentitud abrió sus ojos mientras se tapaba con una de sus manos un largo bostezo. Terminando de bostezar parpadeo unas cuantas veces tratando de enfocar la vista y lo primero que vio fue el rostro angelical de su hermoso novio que dormía como un bebé. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y sus ojos mostraran ternura.

_-(¡kya…! Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme *o*… __**y pensar que ahorita tiene cara de angelito cuando anoche se porto como todo un salvaje mientras nos acariciaba al igual que las demás noches desde que vivimos con nuestros Sasuke-kun *¬*)**_ –la mejillas de la chica se colorearon mas ante lo que dijo su inner, mas no le replico porque tenía toda la razón; Sasuke ahorita parecía un inocente angelito pero estando despierto era muy pervertido demostrando ser digno alumno de Kakashi.

Un largo suspiro salió de los labios de la peli-rosa que trataba de controlar su sonrojo, no consiguiéndolo del todo miro de reojo el reloj de pared y ensancho levemente los ojos.

_-(ya es algo tarde… ¡maldito despertador!¬¬ no sonó de nuevo)_ –la peli-rosa le dio un leve beso en la nariz al pelinegro provocándole un cosquilleo, ya que aun dormido movió su nariz como suelen hacerle los conejos haciendo que la chica sonría divertida.

Con absoluto cuidado de no despertarlo, la peli-rosa trato de deshacerse del posesivo abrazo de su novio y puso la almohada en su lugar viendo con diversión como Sasuke apretaba con más fuerza la almohada.

Sakura tomo la playera de Sasuke que estaba tirada en el piso y se la coloco para cubrir su desnudes. Camino hacia el ropero y tomo algunas prendas para después correr al baño.

* * *

Ya bañada y cambiada Sakura caminaba hacia la cocina. Con rapidez preparo un desayuno sencillo y comió de forma rápida, dejando sobre la mesa un plato tapado con una servilleta de tela y se puso a escribir una nota que puso encima.

Apresurada salió del departamento cerrando la puerta con llave.

Cinco minutos después de que la peli-rosa se haya ido, una de las ventanas que había en la cocina se abrió y por ella entro un encapuchado, que la misma capucha no dejaba ver de la mitad de su rostro hacia arriba, más si dejaba ver una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Con agilidad el encapuchado se metió al departamento y camino pasando alado de la mesa, pero se detuvo y se sentó en una de las sillas quedando enfrente del plato. Tomo la nota que estaba encima del plato y la abrió.

Sasuke-kun:

Hoy tengo entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama y no podré ir al entrenamiento con el equipo de Kakashi-sensei.

Mi entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama es demasiado temprano y no quise despertarte, pero te deje el desayuno preparado.

¡Disfrútalo!

Te quiere Sakura.

El encapuchado hizo el papel bolita y lo aventó por la ventana que el mismo abrió.

-¡Genial! ¡Un desayuno hecho con amor por Sakura-chan dattebayo! –dijo emocionado el encapuchado, aun no permitiéndonos ver su rostro por lo que seguía siendo un persona misteriosa… (¿para qué hacernos pendejos? Ya sabemos que es Naruto, el rubio no puede ocultar su pendejez, digo su encanto)

El caso es que el encapuchado comenzó a devorarse la comida como si en años no hubiera comido. Ya terminando lamió incluso el plato y después se puso de pie comenzando a mirar a todos lados en busca de algo, al encontrarlo sonrío triunfante y camino hacia este.

-¡Wuajajajaja…! Desde que el teme anda con Sakura-chan desee que fuera este día para hacer esto. –dijo con maldad tomando la hoja del calendario que decía "domingo trece de febrero" y al arranco dejando "lunes catorce de febrero". – ¡ahora a cambiar todos los calendarios de la casa! –grita divertido, pero rápidamente se pone una mano en la boca mirando asustado hacia todos lados y suspira al sentir aun el chakra de Sasuke en la habitación y sentirlo tan tranquilo como antes. (enserio estoy dudando que Sasuke sea el gran ninja que dicen que es ¬¬ tanto ruido que ha hecho Naru y sigue durmiendo como roca ¬¬)

* * *

Recargado en un árbol se encontraba Kakashi leyendo de forma despreocupada su librito, alado de él estaba Sai sentado en el piso y dibujando algún paisaje en su cuaderno.

Cuando oyeron a alguien saltar enfrente de ellos levantaron la mirada viendo al mismo misterioso encapuchado que entro al departamento de Sasuke. El encapuchado se bajo el gorro de la capucha revelando ser nada más y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto (naaa ¿a que no se lo esperaban? XD)

El rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras hacia el símbolo de amor y paz con la mano.

-Primera fase para joder este día al teme terminada. –dice con diversión.

-Esto de joder al bastardo en días festivos me hace pensar que no tenemos vida propia. –dice pensativo Sai.

-Podría ser, pero es divertido joderlo y hay que admitir que el plan de Naruto es bueno. –dice Kakashi despreocupado y el rubio sonríe arrogante.

-Si, cuando se trata de fregar al bastardo Naruto-baka es muy ingenioso. Es bueno que use su cerebro de vez en cuando o se le terminara pudriendo. –Naruto amplió su sonrisa pero luego cayó en cuenta que en vez de halagarlo lo insultaba.

-¡No me digas baka, idiota! –grita el rubio mirando molesto a Sai. Kakashi niega resignado mientras que Sai sonríe con burla.

-Vamos Naruto, aun te faltan algunas cosas de la fase dos de tu plan. –dice Kakashi pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y obligándolo a caminar hacia la casa del rubio. Después de todo era su sensei y de repente le daba lástima que sea tan... mmm… "inocente". Sai solo se puso de pie y camino siguiéndolos, oyendo divertido como el rubio seguía murmurando cosas en su persona.

* * *

Sasuke comienza a abrir sus ojos con lentitud, enfoca un poco su mirada y frunce el entrecejo al ver que lo que abrazaba era una almohada y no su Sakura. Con fastidio se sienta en la cama dejando que la cobija resbale dejando ver su marcado y hermoso cuerpo (se me hizo agua en la boca *¬*), se concentra tratando de buscar el chakra de su novia y frunce mas el entrecejo al no sentirlo en el departamento.

Un bostezo es tapado con su mano derecha mientras se pone de pie dejando ver completamente su desnudes (¡ay kami! Siento que me da el babido *¬*) toma el bóxer que está tirado en el piso y se lo pone. Con tranquilidad sale de la habitación y se encamina hacia la cocina, abre el refrigerador y saca un bote de leche nuevo, lo abre y se empina la botella. (Ya saben, los hombres no saben aun para que se usan los vasos u.u) -aun bebiendo la leche el pelinegro voltea, en eso sus ojos se detienen en el calendario.

_-(¿lunes catorce de febrero?... juraría que hoy era domingo trece O.o… bueno no importa, seguro Sakura cuando me vea me dará un chocolate como ha hecho en todos los San Valentín pasados, bueno cuando estaba en la aldea y aunque no fuéramos novios aun yo como siempre recibiré su chocolate con indiferencia y cuando llegue al departamento sin que nadie me vea me lo comeré, aunque no me guste el dulce y descubriré que el mío en verdad es dulce de café… sonrío levemente al notar que ella recordó el detalle que no me gusta el dulce. –_ una sonrisa torcida adorna el rostro del pelinegro. –_si la misma rutina de este día)_ –la sonrisa llena de arrogancia de Sasuke se amplio y salió de la cocina para irse a bañar, ya que de rato tenía que entrenar con el dobe, el baka, el pervertido y con su novia, a la cual por cierto le reclamara el que se haya ido sin despertarlo, ella más que nadie sabe lo que le molesta despertarse sin ella en sus brazos.

* * *

Sasuke iba llegando de lo más tranquilo al campo de entrenamiento, pero al estar lo suficiente cerca alza una ceja al ver a Sakura de espaldas frente a Naruto y a los otros dos varones parados en cada costado del rubio.

-Nos vemos Naruto-kun. –dice melosa la peli-rosa dándose media vuelta y a Sasuke se le había hinchado una vena ante la forma de cómo su novia le había hablado al rubio.

La peli-rosa paso alado del pelinegro y lo paso de largo haciendo que un tic nervioso apareciera en la ceja del joven Uchiha. Sasuke mas molesto estiro su mano tomándola del brazo no dejándola ir y la jalo poniéndola enfrente de él.

-Ah Sasuke. –dice indiferente. –no te vi. –dice despreocupada. –buenos días… en fin, me voy, tengo entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama. –dice cortante zafándose del agarre del pelinegro que se quedo con la mandíbula desencajada ante lo fría que fue su novia, vaya, ni cuando regreso a la aldea ella se porto así con él y eso que tenía motivos para estar enojada.

Kakashi y Sai sonreían con burla, pero le pusieron más atención a los chocolates que tenían en mano y el rubio ni se burlo porque miraba embobado la tarjeta que tenia la bolsa de celofán que contenía varios chocolates caseros, iguales a los de los otros dos, solo que la bolsita de él estaba más llena.

Sasuke recobro la compostura y trato de mostrar indiferencia como siempre, camino hacia sus tres compañeros y se paró a unos centímetros de ellos y alzo ambas cejas con extrañeza al ver a los tres mirar sus bolsitas de chocolates.

_-(par__ece como si nunca les hayan regalados chocolates en San Valentín, bueno sabiendo lo raros que son es seguro que solo reciben chocolates de compromiso por Sakura…. Espera O.O a ellos les dio chocolates y a mí no O.O… no, seguramente estoy mal y mi chocolate es más grande y Sakura me lo dará en casa)_ –el pelinegro seguía con sus muecas de indiferencia.

-Teme. –dijo reaccionando el rubio y mirando con seriedad al pelinegro. –en verdad lo siento, nunca quise quitarte el amor de Sakura-chan. –el rubio lo miraba con pena y Sasuke lo miraba como el retrasado que es.

-¿de qué hablas dobe?

-Mira. –el rubio le enseña los chocolates al pelinegro y este los mira con indiferencia pero al leer la tarjetita ensancho levemente los ojos. El pelinegro acerco más su rostro y activo el sharingan para comprobar si la letra en verdad era de Sakura y efectivamente era de ella. – "con amor para Naruto" –el rubio leyó de forma poética la tarjetita y Sasuke aun con el sharingan lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Seguramente es con amor de hermana tarado. –dice muy convencido y con fastidio le arrebata sus chocolates a Sai.

-Oye. –dice ofendido este mirando como Sasuke lee la tarjeta y molesto se la devuelve al ver que esos solo decían "para Sai"

-Ni te molestes en arrebatarme la mía. –dice Kakashi indiferente despegando la tarjeta de sus bolsa de chocolates y mostrándosela a Sasuke. –solo dice "para Kakashi-sensei" –dice despreocupado.

-Finalmente Sakura-chan se dio cuenta que soy mejor que tu teme. –dice soñador el rubio.

-Pensé que salías con Hinata o al menos eso dijiste hace dos semana. –dice con indiferencia el pelinegro.

-Hay Naruto-sama para las dos. –dice con arrogancia el rubio y Kakashi orgulloso le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

-¡Así se habla alumno mío! ¿para qué hacer sufrir a una si puedes hacer felices a ambas? Mientras ninguna se dé cuenta y seas cuidadoso todo estará bien. –dice con orgullo Kakashi y el rubio asintió con entendimiento mientras que Sai apuntaba eso en su libreta de notas.

-Por cierto bastardo. –dice Sai terminando de apuntar y levantando la mirada hacia Sasuke y este lo mira con indiferencia. –no vi que a ti la fea te diera chocolates y eso que es tu novia. Tal parece que en verdad te va cambiar por el baka. –Sasuke solo dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda.

-Sakura nunca me cambiaria por un tarado. Sabe que soy mucho mejor, por eso está conmigo. –dice con indiferencia. –y mi chocolate ya me lo dio. –dice empezando a caminar sin ver como sus tres compañeros reían divertidos sabiendo que mintió.

-¡Teme no te vayas! ¡¿Y el entrenamiento? –grita el rubio mas Sasuke no se detuvo y mucho menos le contesto.

-No puedo creer que el bastardo no notara que Sakura era un clon de Naruto trasformado. –dice con tranquilidad Sai después de que el Uchiha se haya ido.

-Siempre los celos lo ciegan. –dice divertido el rubio.

-Por cierto Naruto. –dice Kakashi mirándolo de reojo y el rubio voltea a verlo. – ¿Cómo le hiciste para que Sakura firmara todas las tarjetas y en especial la tuya?

-Pues verán….

Flash back

Se ve a Sakura caminar tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha sosteniendo en sus manos un par de bolsas de plástico.

-¡Sakura-chiannn! –ante el grito muy conocido, la chica detiene su paso y voltea viendo a su rubio amigo correr hacia ella manteniendo su mano en alto.

La peli-rosa lo espero hasta que llegara a su lado y le sonrío levemente.

-¿Qué haces Sakura-chian? –pregunta mirando las bolsas que su amiga cargaba.

-Vengo del mercado. –contesta con tranquilidad.

-Ya eres toda un ama de casa. –dice con diversión y las mejillas de su amiga adquieren un leve sonrojo. –deja te ayudo. –dice tomando las bolsas y así ambos se ponen a caminar a la par. – el teme es un desobligado, mira que no acompañarte al mercado. Como tu novio él debería acompañarte y cargar las bolsas. –dice en forma de regaño asintiendo una y otra vez dándose la razón y Sakura ríe divertida.

-Él no sabe que fui al mercado… creo que aunque lo supiera no me hubiera acompañado. Ya sabes lo amargado que es. –dijo con diversión y el rubio asintió dándole la razón.

-Enserio no se que le viste. Comparado con él yo soy mucho mejor. ¡Vaya! Si hasta Sai es mejor que el teme. –dice divertido y Sakura rió con más fuerza. –por cierto Sakura-chan ¿sabes que escuche por ahí? –pregunta de forma misteriosa y la peli-rosa alza ambas cejas con curiosidad. –se dice que eres la mejor medic-ninja de todo el mundo shinobi. –dice con admiración y la peli-rosa sonríe con arrogancia. –y no solo eso, también se dice que eres la que más fuerza tiene, incluso se rumora que eres más poderosa que la vieja. Y también dicen que eres la ninja más hermosa de todo el mundo.

-Bueno ya. ¿dime que es lo que quieres? –pregunta mirándolo de forma sospechosa ante tanto halago que le estaba haciendo y el rubio la mira ofendido.

-No quiero nada. Solo te comentaba lo que escuche y en mi opinión yo digo que no se equivoca. Además no solo eres todo eso, sino que tienes un corazón muy hermoso y tu carácter es cautivante. –dice sonriéndole de forma zorruna y su amiga lo sigue mirando de forma sospechosa, no era normal que Naruto la halagara mucho de la nada. –aunque siéndote sincero si hay algo que te quiero pedir. –Sakura suspiro con pesadez ya viéndole más normal a los halagos del rubio. – ¿me darías tu autógrafo? –pide haciendo ojos de cachorro mojado.

-¿eh? –la peli-rosa detiene su paso mirándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre y el rubio se detuvo al igual que ella.

-Es que enserio, quiero tener el autógrafo de la mejor medic-ninja del mundo… tú no estás para saberlo, ni yo para contártelo, pero estoy coleccionando autógrafos de los ninjas famosos que conozco. Ya tengo el del ninja-copy, el mío lógicamente, el de Gaara, el de ero-sennin, el de la vieja e incluso el de Orochy-gay. –dice con emoción.

-¿Cómo conseguiste el de Orochimaru? –pregunta extrañada.

-Se lo robe a Kabuto en el último enfrentamiento que tuvimos. –explica despreocupado y Sakura casi cae estrilo anime. –bueno el punto es que tengo esos entre otros más. Y sería un honor tener en mi colección tu autógrafo Sakura-chan. –dice suplicante y la peli-rosa suspira con pesadez.

-Cuando lleguemos al departamento te lo daré. Ahí tengo libretas y pluma.

-No hace falta esperar hasta el departamento, traje mi propia libreta. –dice sacando de la nada una libreta y un lápiz. La peli-rosa extrañada los toma. –pon "con amor para Naruto". —dicta con emoción y Sakura siguiéndole la corriente a su loco amigo se lo pone y le entrega la libreta. –por cierto Sakura-chan. –dice mientras guarda la libreta y recoge las bolsas que puso en el piso para seguir su camino al igual que su amiga. – ya sabes que tengo muy fea letra y me gustaría darles chocolates a todos el día de San Valentín… ¿me podrías hacer las tarjetas? –los ojos de cachorro mojado regresaron al ataque de Sakura.

-No. –lástima que la peli-rosa sea inmune a esos ojos.

-Si me ayudas prometo pagarte el desayuno toda la semana. –la peli-rosa se lo pensó un poco.

-Ese día solo las mujeres dan chocolates. –dice con fastidio esperando que su amigo desista de esa idea.

-Lo sé, pero m gustaría de alguna forma darle a mis amigos chocolates por brindarme su amistad y apoyo, y para que no se vea tan mal los daré un día antes de San Valentín. –la peli-rosa no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida, cuando su amigo se lo proponía llegaba a ser demasiado tierno.

-Está bien. Te ayudare. –dice resignada.

-¡Gracias Sakura-chian! –grita emocionado abrazándola y la peli-rosa se deja abrazar sonriéndole levemente, pero frunció el entrecejo al sentir las traviesas manos de su amigo masajearles las nalgas, no entendía como el canijo aun con bolsas en mano se las ingenio.

No le tomo ni un segundo a la peli-rosa dejar a su amigo tirado en el piso con el ojo morado y un par de chichones.

-Muévete idiota y lleva esas cosas al departamento… espero que por tu culpa no se haya apachurrado nada. –ordena la peli-rosa pateándole las costillas al pobre rubio que se le salía el alma por la boca.

The end flash back

-Admito que cuando te lo propones eres muy ingenioso. –dice Kakashi despreocupado mientras que el rubio se sobaba los lugares donde ese día Sakura lo había golpeado haciendo muecas de dolor recordando lo que sufrió.

-Por cierto Naruto-baka, los chocolates te quedaron muy bien. –dice Sai mientras comía chocolates.

-Es que Hinata-chan me ayudo. –dice con orgullo. –es tan linda, ya siento que la quiero más. Me ayudo sin preguntar y además prometió guardar el secreto que nosotros los hicimos.

-Seguro la pobre de Hinata término haciéndolo todo porque tú para esto eres muy bruto. –dice Kakashi tranquilo y el rubio lo mira ofendido mientras que Sai asintió dándole la razón al peli-plata. –y si no te pregunto nada es porque no le gusta enterarse de las idioteces que hace su novio. –Sai volvió a asentir dándole la razón.

-Mejor me voy a seguir al teme de infraganti y ver los frutos de mi esfuerzo. –dice el rubio ofendido empezando a caminar a grandes zancadas.

-Oh yo también voy. –dice Kakashi siguiéndolo de forma despreocupada metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y Sai se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, guarda sus chocolates y comienza a seguirlos también.

* * *

Camino a casa, Sasuke se topo con cada uno de los ninjas que se graduaron en su generación y cada uno tenía en mano devorando con emoción los mismos chocolates que tenían Sai, Naruto y Kakashi dándole a entender que su novia le ha regalado chocolates antes que a él… ¡válgame! Si hasta vio a Tsunade, Shizune, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kurenai, entre otros con esos chocolates en mano ¡por kami! Si hasta el calvo de Ebisu había recibido chocolates antes que él.

Eso provocaba que la furia del pelinegro aumentara, él había tratado de dar un paseo por la aldea para relajarse y no llegar molesto a casa y fue peor aun.

_-(¡vamos Uchiha! No te enojes, seguramente tu chocolate será el mejor de todos y por eso no te lo ha entregado…. Tal vez en verdad mi verdadero chocolate estará esperándome en casa… ¡eso es! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Seguramente Sakura me quiere sorprender con ella desnuda acostada en el sillón empapada de chocolate *¬* ¡jojojojo! eso debe ser)_ –el ser bueno ocultando sus emociones ayudaba en ese momento, ya que de ser diferente andaría con una cara de pervertido que ni el difunto Jiraiya le haría competencia.

Recuperando su buen estado de ánimo el pelinegro acelero su paso hacia su hogar siendo algo impaciente por recibir su chocolate de San Valentín mientras una sonrisa torcida llena de sensualidad adornaba su rostro.

Cuando Sasuke entro al departamento efectivamente encontró a Sakura recostada en el sillón pero para su desgracia no estaba cubierta de chocolate y mucho menos desnuda, ni siquiera lo recibía hablando de le forma provocativa y sensual como se lo imagino en las fantasías que tenia camino al departamento.

El pelinegro estaba parado en la entrada viendo desilusionado a la peli-rosa y esta lo miraba extrañada porque ni siquiera le contesto el saludo.

-¿te encuentras bien Sasuke-kun? –Sasuke parpadea notando la mirada preocupada que le dirigía su novia.

-¿no tienes algo que darme? –pregunta adentrándose al departamento y la peli-rosa alza ambas cejas extrañada, después se soba la barbilla haciendo muecas pensativas.

-Que yo recuerde no. –dice con seguridad y Sasuke frunce el entrecejo haciendo que Sakura se extrañe mas. – ¿Enserio te sientes bien? –dice más preocupada.

-Hmn. – "dice" encaminándose para ir a la cocina por un poco de agua, pero se detiene de golpe al ver algo en las piernas de su novia, no podía apartar la mirada del objeto y Sakura lo noto bajando la mirada y levantando nuevamente hacia el pelinegro.

-¿quieres uno? –pregunta extendiéndole la bolsa de chocolates que Naruto le había dado hace unas horas, pero se extraña al ver como Sasuke levanta la mirada dejando ver su furia en sus ojos. –solo di que no quieres y ya. No tienes que poner esa cara. –dice molesta comenzando a enojarse.

-Eres una pésima novia Sakura. –dice el pelinegro fulminándola con la mirada, pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y rápidamente se tapo la boca viendo con miedo como la peli-rosa bajaba la mirada y su cuerpo comenzaba a tener leves espasmo. – ¿Sakura? –la peli-rosa levanta la mirada y Sasuke pensó que sin necesidad de sharingan esos ojos daban más miedo, además que esa aura asesina rodeándola no ayudaba mucho, se había metido en problemas, él más que nadie sabía que no había nada más feo en este mundo que ver a su novia enojada.

-¿Qué soy una pésima novia? –pregunta con indignación y furia mientras se pone de pie. –aquí el único que es un pésimo novio eres tú. Yo te lavo, te alimento, te consiento, te mimo, aunque este cansada hago el amor contigo cuando lo deseas y con lo ninfómano que eres aguanto las rondas que quieras con tal de complacerte. –ante cada paso que daba hacia adelante el pelinegro lo alejaba caminando hacia atrás.

-De lo ultimo no te quejes, que yo más que nadie se que lo disfrutas igual o incluso más que yo. –dice con arrogancia pero al ver el rostro de su novia desfigurarse más por la furia se arrepintió de haber hablado, paso con saliva con dificultad cuando Sakura se trono los dedos y lo miraba como psicópata asesina. – ¿sabes que te amo más que nada en el mundo? –dice haciendo cara de niño bueno esperando que eso resulte.

-Esto es seguro que te dolerá mucho más a ti que a mí. –dice amenazante y Sasuke cerró los ojos resignándose, sabía que había hecho enojar tanto a Sakura porque cuando es así no se deja ablandar con palabras bonitas, palabras que debió usar mucho antes para no llegar a esos extremos ahora.

Salir por la ventana del departamento se ve el mallugado cuerpo de Sasuke que voló varios metros hasta estrellarse de cabeza contra un árbol.

Sasuke se endereza tratando de recobrar su poca dignidad, mira despistados esperando que nadie lo viera y suspiro con alivio al ver que estaba solo, aunque claro no noto los tres espías que lo seguían desde que se fue del campo de entrenamiento.

El pelinegro ponía muecas de indiferencia, pero ese ojo morado, mejilla hinchada, rasguños en su piel expuesta, y otros moretones no le daban mucha credibilidad. Pero según él muy digno se fue caminando, no regresara a casa hasta que a su novia se le pase el enfado, además que ahora que lo piensa el enojado debería de ser él.

_-(tks… haber si con algunas cuantas copas se me olvida el dolor)_

* * *

-Después de tomar algunos tragos veo que todos en la maldita cantina tienen chocolates hechos por Mi NOVIA haciendo que mi furia aumente y sin consideración me pongo a golpear a cada desgraciado hasta hacer que vomite los chocolates de mi novia, chocolates que ella no me dio a mí. Así que entre varios ninja se juntaron y me sacaron de la cantina y así es como llegue aquí. –platicaba todo ebrio el pelinegro sentado en una caja de cartón justo en la parte trasera de la cantina.

Su aspecto era deplorable, de hecho andaba más golpeado y mallugado de cómo lo había dejado Sakura. Su ropa estaba sucia y olía a sake, incluso estaba rasgada, su pelo estaba revuelto y costroso. Un pordiosero se vería mejor comparado con él… ¡vaya! Si ni en la pelea contra Madara quedo tan mal.

Qué triste. –dice con compasión un pordiosero todos sucio y barbón, aunque en comparación ambos se veían igual de desastrosos. –sí que no fue tu día amigo. –dice sacando un chocolate de su bolsita y el pelinegro al verlo alza ambas cejas.

¿Quién te dio esos chocolates? –pregunta con dificultad a causa de estar ebrio.

Un chica hermosa de cabello rosa y vivaces ojos verdes. –dice dichoso recordando a la hermosa peli-rosa que le dio esos chocolates hace unas horas sin notar como un aura asesina rodeaba a su nuevo amigo, ese que acaba de conocer hace una hora. –nunca en mi vida me habían dado chocolates, mucho menos una hermosa mujer y no solo eso, son los mejores chocolates caseros que he probado. –dice soñador sin ver que el pelinegro había activado el sharingan que giraba dándole un aspecto espeluznante.

Unos segundos después en la parte trasera de la cantina se oyó el millas de algunos pájaros mientras se vía un destello azul, seguido de un grito masculino y gangoso decir "Chidori" y al final un grito desgarrador.

Sasuke camina con tranquilidad sin voltear hacia atrás donde dejo al chamuscado vagabundo. El pelinegro tenía en manos la bolsa de chocolates que le habían regalado al vagabundo que lo escucho desahogarse hace unos momentos, al cual no le importo chamuscar.

El pelinegro miro los pocos chocolates que quedaban y se los empino todos a la boca, después tiro la bolsa de celofán y siguió su camino tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

No perdiéndole el paso estaban Sai, Kakashi y Naruto que ahora miraban con pena al pelinegro.

¿No creen que nos pasamos con el bastardo esta vez? –pregunta Sai parado en un tejado, mirando de reojo a sus compañeros. Kakashi y Naruto se miraron entre sí.

¡Naa…! –exclaman ambos divertidos.

El teme nos debe de dar algo de diversión después de todo aguantamos su mal genio todos los días. –dice despreocupado el rubio y Kakashi asintió dándole la razón.

Además bien dicen que una vez al año no hace daño. –dice tranquilo Kakashi y Sai se sobo la barbilla pensativo, después se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Sus palabras quitaron la leve lástima que le tenía. –dice convencido.

Bueno ya seguro no habrán mas fotos ridículas por sacarle al teme. –dice el rubio mirando su cámara. –va directo a casa y seguro se quedara dormido en la entrada, así que la misión joder al teme un día antes de San Valentín termino. –dice tranquilo y los demás asintieron.

Hoy no me puedo desvelar, después de todo mañana será un día ocupado para mí recibiendo todos esos chocolates que mis fans me darán. –dice con arrogancia Kakashi, Sai lo mira con admiración mientras que el rubio lo hace con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

* * *

Era casi de madrugada y la peli-rosa se encontraba recostada en la cama leyendo un libro. En su mirada no se le notaba cien por ciento concentración en la lectura, más bien se le veía pensativa mientras sus ojos estaban perdidos enfocando las letras del libro.

_(creo que me pase un poquito, pero solo un poquito con Sasuke-kun… me preocupa el que no haya regresado, por lo general cuando nos enojamos y lo mando a volar por la ventana a las dos horas regresa para reconciliarnos *¬*__**… como me encantan las fogosas reconciliaciones que tenemos con nuestro Sasuke-kun *¬*)**_ –la peli-rosa suelta un largo suspiro y cierra de golpe su libro al darse cuenta que no podrá concentrarse.

Resignada pone el libro sobre el buró y apaga la luz para intentar dormirse. Se acomoda en la cama y se tapa hasta los hombros con las cobijas.

¡SAKURA! –se oye el grito de un borracho, digo de Sasuke, proviniendo desde afuera del departamento haciendo que la chica extrañada se levante y alce ambas cejas extrañada. – ¡ABREME LA PUTA PUERTA HARUNO! –la peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo e iba a ignorar al borracho de su novio pero al oír como comenzaba a golpear la puerta suspiro con pesadez y se encamino a abrirle furiosa, ya que si lo dejaba así terminaría molestando a los demás vecinos.

* * *

Sasuke con su look de pordiosero pateaba con fuerza la puerta mientras llamaba a gritos a su novia. Las luces de los demás departamentos se encendieron.

¡CALLLATE LOCO! –grito el vecino de alado asomándose por la ventana.

¡VEN Y CALLAME IDIOTA! –grita amenazante Sasuke mirándolo con el sharingan en sus ojos haciendo que el pobre vecino se adentrara escondido a su departamento y cerrara de golpe la ventana por lo que Sasuke sonrío con arrogancia. –cobarde. –dice con burla, en eso se abre la puerta que estaba golpeando segundos antes haciendo que voltee topándose con la imagen de su hermosa novia mirándola furiosa. No pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo lleno de morbo.

Por otro lado las muecas de enojo de la peli-rosa cambiaron por unas de desagrado al ver a su apuesto novio peor que un pordiosero y por las marcas de golpes y manchas de sangre noto que seguro se había peleado.

¿ya te he dicho que me encanta como te vez usando solo mis playeras? –pregunta coqueto mas su voz notaba el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba.

Uchiha. –dice con molestia soltando un largo suspiro. – ¿Por qué vienes en ese estado? –Sasuke baja la mirada para ver su aspecto y alza una ceja no notándole nada malo.

No sé dé que hablas. –dice con indiferencia. –pero dejemos eso de lado. Mejor déjame pasar y hagamos rechinar la cama como todas las noches preciosa. –la peli-rosa hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonrojarse ante como le dijo y mucho menos perder la cordura ante esa voz ronca llena de sensualidad que ni su estado de ebriedad distorsionaba.

Tks, lo que deberías hacer es darte un baño. –dice con disgusto.

Buena idea, el sexo en la ducha es el mejor. –dice muy convencido y la peli-rosa ahora no pudo evitar el sonrojo en su rostro.

¡Cállate y mejor entra! –dice dando media vuelta y el Uchiha miro de forma pervertida el redondo trasero de su novia.

Sakura se detuvo de golpe y le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha al sentir las manos del pelinegro masajear su trasero.

Solo con verte el culo me puse duro. –dice ronco y el tic en la ceja de la chica se marco más ante lo vulgar forma de hablar que el chico tenia, jamás pensó oírlo hablar así… Se lo esperaba de Naruto e incluso de Kakashi ¿pero Sasuke? Eso sí que era raro.

Uchiha, me harás perder la paciencia, así que cierra esa puerta y vamos al baño. –dice amenazante tratando de no perder la cordura, después de todo sabía que no estaba en sus cabales y no sería sensato matarlo estando en ese estado, mejor esperaría hasta que le quitara lo borracho con un baño de agua fría.

¡Así se habla preciosa! –dice con perversión para después gruñir como si fuera un tigre y Sakura se le desencajo la mandíbula al oírlo.

Sasuke tambaleándose se acerco a la puerta para cerrarla y después dio media vuelta y camino colocándose alado e la peli-rosa, para después tomarla de la muñeca y llevándosela a rastras hasta el baño. Sakura solo se dejaba llevar esperando impaciente quitarle lo ebrio con el baño para darle una buena paliza para que aprenda a no llegar borracho a casa.

Llegando al baño, Sasuke comenzó a quitarse las sandalias con algo de dificultad y Sakura rápidamente abrió la llave poniendo el agua a temperatura fría. El pelinegro había podido quitarse una sandalia después de tanto esfuerzo, pero con la segunda estaba batallando más, no le dio tiempo a terminar el cometido ya que Sakura lo tomo con brusquedad del hombro y prácticamente lo aventó hacia donde caía el agua.

¡Esta fría! –grita al sentir el contacto con el agua en su cuerpo, y estaba por salirse pero la peli-rosa aun sosteniéndolo del brazo no se lo permitió haciendo que comenzara a temblar y sus labios poco a poco se tornaran morados. – ¡demonios Sakura! ¡Déjame ir! –dice furioso ya comenzándosele a quitar lo ebrio.

Te dejare salir hasta que se te pase lo borracho.

Ya se me paso mujer… eres una desconsiderada y después de que por tu culpa me puse así. –dice furioso mirándola con rencor provocando que la chica dejara de forcejear y lo mirara extrañada.

¿de qué hablas? –Sasuke frunce el entrecejo.

Ahora te haces la inocente. –Sasuke no gritaba pero sus ojos y tono de voz mostraba claramente resentimiento y enojo.

¿es por los golpes que te di en la tarde? Si es así te los merecías por decirme que soy mala novia. –dice molesta.

Pero si solo dije la verdad… hoy es catorce de febrero y le diste chocolates a cada habitante de la aldea menos a mí que soy tu novio… ¿dime? ¿eso no te hace ser una buena novia? –la peli-rosa ensancho los ojos y parpadeo varias veces no creyendo lo que escucho, incluso se metió los dedos a los oídos para chequear si no tenía alguna basura pero no encontró alguna.

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja del pelinegro que su cuerpo ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse al agua muy helada por lo que casi no temblaba, pero al tener la mirada llena de sorpresa de su novia lo estaba enfureciendo más.

Sasuke… pero si hoy no es catorce, es trece. –dice la peli-rosa. –además yo no le he dado chocolates a nadie.

No lo niegues que te vi. Además no soy idiota como para no saber en qué día estoy. No trates de engañarme con eso que lo vi perfectamente en el calendario. —dice con firmeza y cruzándose de brazos.

Yo también vi que los calendarios de la casa dicen que es catorce, pero pensé que por accidente cortaste tú las hojas estando distraído, aunque también se me hizo raro, ya que por lo general lo hago yo. Aun así estoy segura que es domingo trece. –dice con seguridad. –y sobre esos chocolates, no sé de que hablas. Yo no he hecho chocolates de San Valentín porque no tuve tiempo, muy y apenas hice el tuyo.

Sakura vi en el campo de entrenamiento cuando le entregabas el chocolate a Naruto y leí la dedicatoria que le pusiste. –dice con seguridad estando más molesto porque su novia lo crea estúpido como para creerle eso. –incluso me saludaste cuando le entregaste el chocolate.

Sasuke no fui al campo de entrenamiento del equipo Kakashi. En la mañana me levante antes que tú para ir a entrenar con Tsunade, te lo deje escrito en la nota encima del desayuno. –dice con seguridad.

Espera ¿Qué desayuno? –dice extrañado.

El que te deje sobre la mesa. –dice exasperada, sentía que hablaba con Naruto, digo con un idiota que no entiende.

Cuando me levante no había nada. –dice extrañado y la peli-rosa alza ambas cejas con extrañeza. –además deja de cambiar el tema, te dije que te vi dándole chocolates a Kakashi, Sai, Naruto y no solo eso, toda persona que veía en la calle tenia tus chocolates y decía que tu se los distes. Incluso el pordiosero afuera de la cantina tenía unos. –dice furioso no ocultando sus celos.

Haber dime la dedicatoria que según tu le deje en los chocolates de Naruto. –dice haciendo una mueca pensativa sospechando que su novio fue víctima como siempre de las bromas de Naruto, Kakashi y Sai.

"con amor para Naruto" –dice con molestia poniéndose más furioso al recordar la nota. –y no digas que no lo escribiste porque con el sharingan pude ver perfectamente que se trataba de tu letra. –dice con firmeza y Sakura suspiro con pesadez comprobando que efectivamente se trataba de una broma de esos tres.

_(como les encanta a esos tres divertirse a costa de Sasuke u.u … lo que me llega a la conclusión que la palabra genio en Sasuke-kun solo va como fachada, siempre cae con facilidad en los juegos de esos tres -.-)_ –Sakura extendió su mano para tocarle la mejilla no importarle mojarse con el agua fría. –Sasuke-kun, créeme. –dice con seriedad mirándolo a los ojos. –yo te digo la verdad... esa dedicatoria se la escribí a Naruto hace una semana cuando él me pidió un autógrafo alegando que quería el autógrafo de la mejor medic-ninja del mundo y yo creyéndole se la di. Los chocolates seguramente él los hizo y si las demás notas tenían mi letra es porque le ayude a escribirla. Además él me dijo que les regalaría chocolates el trece de febrero a todos sus amigos y por eso le ayude a escribir las tarjetas. Seguramente la Sakura que viste esta mañana fue un clon de Naruto trasformado en mi y se me hace raro que no lo notaras, pero si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Tsunade y ella te dirá que estuve toda la mañana con ella. En resumen Sasuke-kun: caíste en una broma de Naruto, Kakashi y Sai, seguramente ellos entraron al departamento antes y cambiaron las hojas del calendario, se comieron tu desayuno y no dejaron que leyeras la nota que te deje. –Sasuke notaba en los ojos de ella que le decía la verdad y viéndolo ya con claridad se le oía demasiada lógica.

Matare a esos tres. –dijo amenazante, el sharingan apareció en sus ojos a causa de la furia y su aura de batalla lo rodeaba.

Eso puede esperar a mañana. –la peli-rosa se mete por completo el la regadera sintiendo su piel ponérsele chinita ante lo helado, pero sin importarle pasa sus brazos por los hombros del pelinegro rodeándole el cuello.

Toda furia en el pelinegro se fue al sentir los erectos pezones de la chica sobre su torso que seguramente estaban así por lo frío del agua. El pelinegro sonrío de forma torcida y llevo una de sus manos a la cintura de ella y la otra a la llave para cambiar la temperatura del agua a una más cálida para así no enfermar ninguno.

Prometo que mañana a primera hora tendrás tu chocolate. –susurra divertida y las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrojan dándose cuenta de lo infantil que se porto todo el día.

Sasuke no respondió, mejor se inclino para poner sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso suave y delicado. Llevo sus manos hacia los glúteos de la chica, que tanto le encantaba acariciar y los tomo entre sus manos masajeándolos un poco sin romper el beso que cada vez se volvía más fogoso. Sakura jadeo al sentir las caricias en su trasero, pero al sentir algo duro presionar su vientre hizo que un agradable cosquilleo le diera en su vientre.

* * *

Sasuke estaba completamente dormido pero comenzó a despertarse al sentir un peso sobre su vientre siendo seguido de algo húmedo sobre su cuello. Abrió los ojos con pereza y lo primero que vio fue una manta de pelo rosa.

Sakura sintió que el pelinegro se despertaba así que se enderezo permitiéndole ver al pelinegro que estaba completamente desnuda al igual que él, y no pudo evitar mirar embobado los senos desnudos de la chica.

Sakura sonrío traviesa y comenzó a mover su cadera de arriba abajo sobre la cadera de él sacándole un jadeo al aun adormilado chico y sin poder evitarlo su miembro se puso duro ante la imagen y la fricción.

El sexo por la mañana es muy bueno. –dice traviesa Sakura y luego se inclina para tomar algo del buró restregando con intención sus senos en la cara del pelinegro y Sasuke estaba por lamerlos cuando la peli-rosa se enderezo haciendo que la vea con extrañeza, pero ensancho los ojos al verla tener en manos un recipiente lleno de chocolate casero que meneaba de forma lenta con un cucharón. –pero el sexo habiendo chocolate de por medio en una mañana de San Valentín creo que es mucho mejor. –dice con sensualidad y Sasuke paso saliva con dificultad, rápidamente se pellizco uno de sus brazos para ver si no era un sueño erótico, pero al sentir dolor le hizo ver que estaba despierto y Sakura que noto lo que hizo rió con diversión. – ¡Feliz día de San Valentín Sasuke-kun!… ¿aceptarías mi chocolate? –dice con inocencia sacando el cucharón y acercándolo a su boca para después lamerla con sensualidad.

Sasuke sintió desfallecer al ver realidad su fantasía de San Valentín, así que no perdiendo mas el tiempo decidió actuar con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia adornando su rostro.

Lo aceptare. –dijo con voz más ronca de lo normal y tomando el recipiente junto con el cucharón. –acuéstate para comerlo como se debe. –dice en forma de orden y Sakura sin chistar lo obedece.

Sasuke se hinca devorándose con la mirada el cuerpo de su adorada novia que lo miraba con inocencia y sus verdes ojos oscurecidos por la excitación al igual que los de él.

_(jamás pensé que adoraría tanto San Valentín, desde ahora será una de mis fechas favoritas)_ –una sonrisa torcida y un brillo pervertido adorno su rostro mientras se disponía a hacer su obra maestra usando el chocolate como pintura y el cuerpo de su hermosa novia como cuadro para después usar su lengua para quitar todo rastro de su obra maestra.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**k tal?' les gusto? jejjejeje como me encanta poner a sasukito en situaciones ridiculas XD**

**tenia pensado subir el mero dia de san valentin, pero tuve problemas personales ke me impidieron lograrlo hasta ahora u.u**

**cuidense mucho**

**besos**


End file.
